Sip
by Her Head In the Clouds
Summary: Hot chocolate. Yeah, that was what he imagined when he thought about her. Oh Aerrow... Aerrow/Piper


_**A/n: **__Heyy all, just a little drabble to get the ball rolling! Tis been a while, no? Haha I hope everyone has been doing great so far! And for those of you who've seen snow or heard the first annoying trills of Christmas songs, are you getting winter fever? I know I will be when that first frost hits! Luckily I'll be home warm and cozy. Now until that happens, get cozy yourself and enjoy!_

_::Dedications to everyone who likes the sound of a kettle boiling on a cold day haha. :D_

* * *

_**Sip**_  
_**November 25, 2012**_  
_**by: Her Head in the Clouds**_

* * *

Aerrow strolled briskly down the hallway.

Even though he'd announced to the team his early retire to bed for the night, he found himself aimlessly walking through the cold hallways of _Condor_. He shoved his hands in his pockets because he chose not to wear his gloves.

Upon passing the kitchen, he glanced over and caught sight of Piper and Finn in a fight, both clutching sides of the same plate of food.

"Finn, give it up! You know you can't beat me!" Piper cried with a vicious yank. The small plate of coconut macaroons flopped in her jerk.

"Nuh uh! I'm way stronger than you because I'm a guy!" Finn quipped angrily and pulled it back towards him ignoring how a cookie nearly bounced onto his chest.

"Testosterone doesn't mean anything if it doesn't have a brain to back it _up_!" Piper growled and before Aerrow could step forward to put an end to it, she dropped a leg and swiftly kicked Finn's feet out from under him... while still balancing the plate in her hand!

"What the-!" But Finn didn't have time to really finish the sentence when his tailbone hit the steel kitchen floor. Searing hot pain shot up his spine and Finn yelped as he tried to get up. Piper leaned on one knee to inspect him closer, a small smirk and gleaming, orange eyes on her face as she was already nibbling on a macaroon. She held one out to him.

"Aw, poor baby. Here, you can have one!" she grinned as she waved it in his face. Finn grumbled and snatched it. "You just got lucky this time..."

Piper's laugh filled the room as she pulled up with a raised eyebrow and she began to walk away. "Yeah I'll bet, you big hotshot!"

Aerrow crossed his arms and shook his head with a smirk. When Piper turned and finally saw him, she smiled warmly on her way out of the kitchen.

"Hey Aerrow! Can you put the kettle on for me? I'm gonna make something warm when I come back," she asked sweetly and held out the plate for him. Aerrow plucked a cookie off of it and smiled back. "Sure. Want me to make it for you instead and give it to you on my way out?"

Her million-watt smile and glittering eyes shone happily. "Please and thank you!"

When she exited for her room, Aerrow chuckled and went around the grumbling Finn to get the appliance. His best friend finally pulled himself off the floor and rubbed his backside as he eyed his best friend with a glare.

"Why do you just let her boss me around?" Finn whined as he watched Aerrow fill the kettle with water from the sink. The commanding officer flicked his emerald irises over that the blond with a cheeky look.

"After seeing what just happened over a plate of cookies, getting on her bad side is the _last_ thing I want!" he pointed out with a laugh and set the kettle on its heater with a click. He rubbed his hands for warmth before opening the top cupboards to get her mug. He would tell Junko to turn up the heat before they all went to sleep.

"What do you think she'd like?" Aerrow asked absentmindedly as he headed over the spot where the powders and condiments sat. He wasn't really looking for Finn's suggestion but wanted to make conversation.

As he plucked a hot chocolate packet from the back, he failed to see behind him Finn's giddy expression and how the blond shook his head and cross his arms.

"She's not as sweet as she seems," he said pointedly but Aerrow wasn't paying attention as he worked around the kitchen. The sharpshooter was happy to see a lingering smile on his buddy's face as he held Piper's mug and poured in the contents.

"She's hotheaded. You'd think you'd have learned that by now," Aerrow snickered before he quickly pulled back a hand to his mouth. "Ouch!" he yelped as the hot water splashed him when he'd poured it after the kettle finished boiling it.

"Well, I guess you noticed how alike they are then!" Finn teased and when Aerrow lifted the mug from the counter and began to walk past Finn, he sent him a dubious look.

"Who?" he asked but Finn just patted his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen first. "Never mind, bro. Just bring that to her before she has us all beheaded or something."

Aerrow laughed the whole way to Piper's room and when he met her at the door, he was pleasantly happy to see her dressed in a comfy purple pyjama set with her hair brushed down over her shoulders. Seeing the steaming mug, she grinned.

"Let it be known that Aerrow of the Storm Hawks is _the _best person in the world," she cheered.

He gave her a cocky grin. "Yeah, because I didn't think my head was big enough."

She laughed and took it gratefully. Then after taking a sip she flicked her orange eyes up at him and gave him another pleading smile.

"Could you ask Junko to turn up the heat before we all head to bed tonight? The Condor's flying through an obvious cold front."

Aerrow smirked as he briefly heard Finn go into the communal washroom. "If I don't, would you send your wrath on him?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Excuse me, my _what?_"

Aerrow chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing! Yeah, don't worry I'll tell him."

Piper held his face with her ever calculating glare for a few more seconds before she smirked herself and let it go. Aerrow knew she never really could stay mad at him. "Okay then, thanks," she said as she backed into her room again toward her working desk. "Have a good night...?"

Aerrow leaned on the door frame with a half smile. He admired how the yellow glow of her study lamp made her dark skin appear warm and smooth. He pointed a finger at her. "You too, and don't stay up too late. Finn's already scared enough of you during the night. I'd like to have _some_ peace in the morning!"

She took another sip and rolled her eyes. "I make no promises!" she piped then with the shoo of her hand, Aerrow chuckled and left her to her work.

To this day, he still isn't sure if Finn actually believes Piper is homicidal.

* * *

_~I hope you liked. I think it'd be cute if Aerrow thought of Piper like hot chocolate. There's a lot of symbolism there but you can guess them for yourself kay? I'm exhausted from school enough as it is haha. Until the next AP fic, thanks for reading everyone! Stay gold._

_Much love, Abby~_


End file.
